mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Jablapheiem page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 20:26, 7 May 2012 Uh...why have I been blocked? I'm only stating the truth. Alright, so I made a false article. I'm sorry, and it wont happen again. KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN 20:33, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what it is with people thinking that I copied Rotom from someone else. I still have every single sprite on my computer, so if that isn't enough proof against these claims, then I don't know what is. You've been blocked (although an unreasonable permaban), because liars and trolls have no place on a Wiki like this - calling me GarchompTwat isn't going to help your case either. Can you change your profile picture please, it's against Wikia's policy. 20:49, May 7, 2012 (UTC) No, fuck you. I know you stole Rotom from me, he was so awesome when I was making him, and you came along and hacked my computer with your gayshit viruses. That's why you didn't put Fan Forme in the release of Rotom, because you CAN'T! You don't have the sprites for him, and you can't make them either because you suck at spriting. Give me back Rotom so I can release him FULLY to the public with no AI programming, because I hate AI programming - you're one is obviously copied from some uber cheap character, because we all know how much you love to steal from people. Give the public what they want: MY ROTOM CHARACTER! I wonder who you stole from now for your next "W.I.P." I feel sorry for those people. No, I wont change my profile image. KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN 21:02, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ugh...I facepalm at your stupidity. If you're going to troll, you could at least try - using caps lock clearly shows how much you fail. If you wont change your profile image, then I'll contact Wikia staff and ask them to remove it. 21:20, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Stupidity?! You stupid shitface! Do you really think I'm even trying to troll your gay ass?! Oh go on then, run over to Wikia's staff and go cry about how some person who is much more mature and better than you wont change his completely reasonable profile pic. GaymoidTurder, I'll ask you again and again to own up to stealing MY Rotom character, and give it back! The people want the real Rotom character made by ME with ALL of its formes (you can't because you suck at life and therefore don't have Fan Forme, but I do!). What is your next stolen character anyway? Is it meant to be R.O.B.? I bet the person you stole it from is feeling pretty upset right now, so go give it back to that person right now. While you're at it, why don't you give Rotom back to me too?! I really want people to have the fully decent Rotom made by the ACTUAL author with ALL of its moves included! KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN 20:56, May 12, 2012 (UTC) hi :D Hi! I'm KEKUWEKAA. I see you're blocked for some reason bur I believe what you say about your rotom being stolen from you. When I become admin I'll unblock you and stuff (maybe even block that guy that stole your rotom if he's on this wiki). KEKUWEKKA 22:06, May 12, 2012 (UTC)